danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Jun Fukuyama
|born = , |years_active= 1996–present |occupations = Voice Actor Singer |affilation = Axl-One |roles = Teruteru Hanamura }}Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤 Fukuyama Jun) is a Japanese voice actor and singer. He is currently affiliated with Axl-One. He is best known for his roles as Koro-Sensei in , in , Shinra Kishitani in and Rikuo Nura in . He is the Japanese voice of Teruteru Hanamura and Tarō Kurosaki in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Teruteru's voice is provided by Todd Haberkorn. Works on Danganronpa As Teruteru Hanamura As Tarō Kurosaki Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Kimihiro Watanuki'' *'' - Lelouch Lamperouge'' *'' - Shinra Kishitani'' *'' - Rikuo Nura'' *'' - Yukio Okumura'' *'' - King'' *'' - Koro-sensei'' *'' - Ichimatsu'' *'' '' - Keith Laijie *'' '' - Masashi Saotome, Manticore Phantom *'' '' - Lightning Tsubasa *'' '' - Hemaru, Mōja, Yakeatotsumutake Ninja, Foot Soldier *'' '' - Kazuya Takahashi *'' '' - Juma D'Arves Arc *'' '' - Tōrukamu *'' '' - Issei Tsubaki *'' '' - Searchman *'' '' - Riku Tachibana *'' '' - Mizuiro Kojima, Yumichika Ayasegawa |Right = *'' '' - Gill d'Ronfell *'' '' - Kazuki Mutō *'' '' - Kōsuke Izumi, Hiroyuki Oda *'' '' - Rikei *'' '' - Puppet Butler *'' '' - Aidō Hanabusa *'' '' - Luca Angeloni *'' '' - Maximilian *'' '' - Vincent Nightray *'' '' - Hakuren Oak *'' '' - Gauche Suede/Noir *'' '' - Tōri Aoi *'' '' - Hinata Kurenai *'' '' - Ei Sei *'' '' - Yata Misaki *'' '' - Makoto Hanamiya *'' '' - Triken, Genjūrō *'' '' - Togashi Yuuta *'' '' - Karasuma Kyousuke *'' '' - Masu Shinichirou *'' '' - Jitsui }} Video Game - Protagonist'' *'' - Ii Naomasa'' *'' - Roy'' *'' '' - Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero, Luca Angelloni *'' '' - Lelouch Lamperouge *'' '' - Onion Knight *'' '' - Yuma Asakura *'' '' - Shion *'' '' - Concordian King *'' '' - Maō *'' '' - Itou Keita *'' '' - Zeno *'' '' - Vincent Rio *'' '' - Feower / Quatre *'' '' - Human Male *'' '' - Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum *'' '' - Shimizu Keichi |Right = *'' '' - Kisaragi Kyoya *'' '' - Liberta *'' '' - Steiner *'' '' - Cookie-2 *'' '' - Juto *'' '' - Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki *'' '' - Gray Fox *'' '' - Shizuru *'' '' - Toru Kono *'' '' - Kraft Lawrence *'' '' - Ioshua Jerand *'' '' - Azusa Kinose *'' '' - Dylan Will Delteana, Radius *'' '' - Roy *'' '' - Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero, Luca Angeloni, Asap Suzuki, Hisataka Katou *'' '' - Kyle Dunamis *'' '' - Rin *'' '' - Maximilian *'' '' - Aidou Hanabusa *'' 2020'' - Unit 13 }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Jun FUKUYAMA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (Axl-One)': *'Official Blog': *'FlyingDog Site': *'Pony Canyon Site': *'Official Twitter': Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)